What if
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Os filhos de Ted resolvem tentar consertar um erro - fix-fic - Ted/Victoria, Ted/Tracy, Robin/Barney
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : Fic se passa após o último episódio da série que eu achei péssimo e essa fic é um jeito de consertar isso. _

**What if...**

**Capítulo 1**

Penny e Luke já sabiam o que tinha acontecido no momento em que seu pai entrou pela porta da casa. Em parte isso ocorreu pelo olhar triste nos olhos dele, por terem visto como ao longo dos últimos meses ele e tia Robin estavam ficando cada vez mais infelizes juntos, mas o principal indicativo foi o trompete azul que ele carregava em sua mão direita.

"Oi pai" Penny disse cautelosamente.

"Oi"

Penny esperou que ele continuasse falando mas isso não aconteceu, e ela podia ver que ele estava prestes a dar aquele sorriso forçado que ele sempre dava quando ele não queria que ela e seu irmão vissem o quão miserável ele estava se sentindo, ela se sentiu bem grata quando seu irmão quebrou o silencio dizendo :

"Então pizza pro jantar ?"

"Claro" Ted disse.

"Qual sabor que você quer ?"

"Não importa, o que você e sua irmã quiserem está bom pra mim. Pode ligar pra pizzaria você mesmo ? Eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer no meu escritório"

"Okay"

.

.

.

Tinha durado mais do que na primeira vez, um ano e meio de namoro. Tecnicamente essa era uma pequena vitória, mas que não parecia ser naquele momento.

Ted considerou levar o trompete azul de volta para aquele pequeno restaurante onde ele e Robin tiveram o seu primeiro encontro há mais de vinte atrás, mas acabou decidindo não fazer isso, ele apenas o guardou em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha, sem ter certeza se era por sentimentalismo ou apenas o bom e velho masoquismo emocional que o acompanhara desde que as primeiras idéias de romance começaram a aparecer em sua cabeça quando ele era um garoto.

O problema é claro era que ele não era mais garoto, ele era um homem com mais de cinqüenta anos com dois filhos, e ele já tinha estado naquela posição antes. Ele devia jogar o trompete azul fora, ele sabia. Ele sabia também que ele nunca deveria ter levado este para Robin mais uma vez a cerca de um ano e meio atrás.

.

.

.

"Ele disse pra gente comer a pizza sem ele, que ele vai comer mais tarde" Luke disse para sua irmã.

"Pareceu que ele estava chorando ?" Penny perguntou.

"Ele não abriu a porta, mas eu acho que não"

"Ele provavelmente deve estar esperando pra começar depois que a gente dormir"

_Exatamente do jeito que ele fazia após a nossa mãe morrer_ Penny pensou mas não disse, ela não precisava, Luke sabia.

"Eu me sinto meio culpado"

"Você não deveria, é a vida dele, o relacionamento dele"

"Yeah eu sei, mas foi a gente que disse que seria uma boa idéia"

Isso era verdade. Seu pai estava sozinho há um bom tempo, e eles já gostavam de tia Robin então ter seu pai namorando ela parecia uma opção melhor do que uma desconhecida. Era a vida de seu pai, e as escolhas haviam sido dele, mas ainda assim Penny também se sentiu meio culpada porque naquele dia que seu pai lhe contou a história de como tudo tinha acontecido isso pesou bem mais do que o que ela tinha acabado de ouvir, e parecia improvável que eles fossem cometer os mesmo erros que eles cometeram quando eles tinham uns vinte e poucos anos. Agora lhe ocorreu que talvez idade e experiência não fossem relevantes nesse caso, era algo da própria natureza deles : seu pai e tia Robin simplesmente não funcionavam direito, eles eram compatíveis como amigos mas quando se tratava de romance os dois eram um desastre.

"Pois é, talvez tenha sido estupidez da nossa parte também, mas não da pra gente fazer mais nada agora"

"Talvez dê ..."

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Robin realmente torceu para que não fosse Ted na sua porta de novo, ter a conversa de fim de namoro já tinha sido difícil demais, mas era a cara dele voltar duas horas depois para mais, e ela estava cansada.

Mas quando ela apertou o botão pra ver quem era não foi o rosto de seu ex namorado que apareceu na tela, foi o de seu ex marido.

"Veio aqui se gabar ?" Robin perguntou.

"Não, isso vai ser só daqui há algumas semanas, me deixa entrar" Barney disse e mostrou uma garrafa de uísque e charutos para a câmera.

"Tá"

Quando Robin e Ted tinham anunciado que estavam juntos de novo a gangue tinha até organizado uma boa e velha intervenção pra dizer pros dois porque eles achavam que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. Nessa intervenção todos eles levantaram bons pontos ao lerem as suas cartas, mas a de Barney a irritou por ser basicamente um relatório de dez páginas sobre como ela e Ted estavam sendo idiotas, e o problema era que ela tinha certeza que não era apenas uma técnica de manipulação ou ciúmes, ele achava tudo aquilo que ele disse verdade, mesmo após o casamento deles ter acabado ele manteve o voto de honestidade que ele fez pra ela naquele dia. Demorou mais de três meses até que os dois voltassem a conversar normalmente depois disso.

"Porque você veio aqui então ?" Robin perguntou quando eles estavam cara a cara.

"Bro code : ajudar um bro que acabou de terminar um namoro a se recuperar" Barney respondeu casualmente.

"Então você não deveria ir ver o Ted também ?"

"Eu devo ir, amanhã ou depois, mas quando tem um conflito a primeira ajuda vai pro bro que quebrou o bro code menos vezes, e essa é você, não o Ted. E também eu achei que você precisava mais"

"Então basicamente você veio aqui porque eu sou a solitária"

"Você não é solitária, você está se sentindo solitária, tem uma diferença. E eu acabei de te explicar a regulamentação do bro code para essas situações, preste atenção Scherbatsky"

"Okay" ela disse sorrindo um pouquinho "Então quem te contou ? Lily ?"

"Surpreendentemente não, Luke e Penny me ligaram depois dele ter chegado em casa"

"Okay..."

"Então oque você quer fazer ? Ir a um bar ? Pegar um avião ir para Amsterdã ? Jogar um pouco de lasertag ? O que você decidir eu faço"

"Ainda tem lugares com lasertag ?"

"Claro que sim, na verdade Scherbatsky você está olhando para o vice-campeão do torneio nacional do ano passado."

"E quem foi o campeão ? Um moleque de quatorze anos ?"

"Ha ha errou"

"Foi uma menina ?"

"Sim, mas não deixe a idade te enganar ela é uma criatura traiçoeira que trapaceou, eu e Ellie já bolamos uma estratégia pra competição do ano que vem para acabar com o reino de terror de Molly Williamson"

"Então além de ter uma guerrinha com uma menina de quatorze anos, você recrutou sua filha para fazer parte ?"

"Para a sua informação ela se auto-recrutou"

"Pelo jeito ela puxou a você"

"Sim, muito" Barney disse parecendo tão orgulhoso por um segundo.

E doeu um pouco ver aquela expressão no rosto dele, se eles não tivessem se divorciado ele nunca teria tido a chance de ter uma filha, o que fez com que ela se sentisse bem mesquinha, ela não tinha direito de se sentir ressentida com uma criança inocente, e nem mesmo com o pai desta.

"Obrigada pelo uísque e pelos charutos, mas eu vou ter que dizer não para os outros planos"

"Até mesmo Amsterdã ?"

"Especialmente Amsterdã"

"Vai ter que acordar cedo amanhã?"

"Sim Barney"

"Tá então, eu vou me retirar mas não se engane amanhã eu vou voltar para te animar"

"Até amanhã então" Robin disse duvidando que ele fosse mesmo aparecer.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
